


A Song of Assassins and Templars

by ClassicGamer102



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Assassin's Creed, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicGamer102/pseuds/ClassicGamer102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1774- Governor Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn die at sea. The official story is that they sailed into a storm. The truth is so much worse. Four years later, the Starks fight to find this truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Assassins and Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can give you freedom. Nobody can give you equality or justice. If you're a man, you take it.

Polliver was not a learned man. His family had not been particularly wealthy, and he had never been very interested in reading or maths. He had however loved to fight. He was tall, though not broad, and he had learned to fight in the streets at a young age. None of the boys in his poor London neighborhood had dared to challenged him to a fight.

When Polliver had been eighteen he joined the police and quickly made a name for himself as being brutally efficient when dealing with criminals. His superiors would sometimes complain that he had roughed them up too much, or that a convict could have been apprehended instead of shot dead, but he paid these comments little mind. He'd known that they wouldn't fire him, that they knew he put a bit of fear into the hearts of lesser criminals.

However when the Seven Years' War began, Polliver had signed up immediately. He could become a war hero, live the rest of his life in luxury, women would throw themselves at the great Sir Polliver, savior of England! 

All these thoughts had, of course, came before he'd been shipped off to the damned colonies! Polliver had ended up dealing with the bloody French and their savage friends! All while real battles, important battles, were being fought back home in Europe. Still, while in the colonies Polliver had distinguished himself. General Clegane had found him to be a useful soldier, and when they had returned to England and General Clegane became _Sir_ Gregor Clegane Lord Tywin Lannister approached them. As the head of an old and powerful family Lord Tywin thought it prudent to have a personal guard for himself and his family.  Sir Gregor had accepted the Lord's offer, and Lord Tywin let him choose any of his former men Polliver had been one of the lucky ones to be chosen.

That was how Polliver found himself where he was now. Standing on the rooftop of the main house, musket in hand, overlooking Lord Tywin's estate. Assassin's had been targeting members of the aristocracy ever since King Robert's death four years ago. That combined with the ongoing war in the colonies had left Parliament in disarray, not that Polliver cared. Still, Lord Tywin had become Prime Minister Lord Tywin Lannister, making him a more valuable target than before, and as such had ordered that double the security be placed on his estate until further notice.

Polliver had become convinced that the night would be dull, until he'd noticed some commotion at the eastern end of the estate. Aiming down his rifle, Polliver was able to make out the shape of a man, it was actually quite easy to see him. He was dressed in all white robes, sticking out like a sore thumb in the dark of the night. The man wasn't that far away, maybe twenty or thirty yards, he was on the roof of one of the smaller buildings of the estate, the servants quarters Polliver thought. It would be an easy shot, he just needed to wait for the right moment.

Then however Polliver heard movement behind him, the sound of footsteps running across a rooftop, they were far enough for Polliver to know the source wasn't going to stab him right then and there, but they were near enough to be heard, however faintly. They were likely running across the roof of the green house, if they wanted to get to him they'd have to jump across to the guards quarters, and then he'd have to climb some few feet to reach the level Polliver was on.

Focusing back in on the first man, Polliver saw him leap down upon one of the guards on the ground. The man was closer now, a few more feet and there was no way that Polliver could miss. But the footsteps were closer, and the first man was ducking between buildings, sneaking closer to the manor. Polliver likely wouldn't have time to hit both men, when he fired one shot every guard on the estate would hear. Every guard would come rushing to find what who or what had been shot at. The footsteps were louder now, right behind him. Making his decision Polliver whipped around and fired!

He'd been too late. The second man, dressed in the same strange clothing as the first had ducked under the rifle and pushed it into the air, the shot missing it's target completely. Before Polliver could react he was forced on his back by a strong punch to the jaw, being disarmed in the process. He regained his senses with just enough time to see the stock of his musket come hurtling towards him, followed by a terrible cracking sound, and then nothing.


End file.
